Halloween Chaos
by Zephairy
Summary: OneShot. Es ist Halloween, was bedeutet, dass Yugi aus dem Häuschen ist und Yami alles andere als begeistert. Wie es dazu kam, dass Yami Halloween hasst und andere Dinge.


**A/N:** Hey, ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft, meine Halloween Geschichte pünktlich zu Halloween online zu stellen. Saß gestern fast den ganzen Abend noch dran.

Ich für meinen Teil liebe Halloween und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen. Happy Halloween to all!

_Kursive Schrift_ innerer Monolog zwischen Yami und Yugi

* * *

**Halloween Chaos**

Vor dem Haus flogen bunte Blätter in wildem Tanz durch die Luft, um dann wieder sanft auf den Boden oder gegen Yugis Fenster zu segeln. Besagter Junge saß genau in diesem Moment an seinem Schreibtisch unter dem Fenster und sah eben diesem Tanz zu. Es beruhigte ihn und bestätigte einmal mehr die Tatsache, dass der Herbst seine liebste Zeit im Jahr war.

Nicht nur, weil dann die Blätter ihre Farbe von langweiligem Grün zu kunterbunt änderten, sonder auch weil der Himmel so gut wie immer klar war. Genau jetzt erstrahlten tausen Sterne über ihm und funkelten um die Wette. Es gab nichts, dass er lieber tat, als in dieser Jahreszeit aus seinem Fenster zu schauen. Einfach nur zurückgelehnt im Stuhl sitzen und träumen. Von anderen Welten, die vielleicht irgendwo da draußen auf ihn warten mochten, oder von Abenteuern, die er mit seinen besten Freunden durchstehen konnte.

Plötzlich fühlte Yugi, wie Yami sich in seinem Geist regte und seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Ohne lange zu überlegen schloss Yugi die Augen, um zu warten, was der Andere zu sagen hatte.

_„Warum freust du dich so sehr über ein paar Blätter, die gegens Fenster schlagen?"_

Bei jedem anderen hätte diese Frage gemein geklungen, aber nicht, wenn Yami das fragte, denn Yugi vermochte den scherzhaften Ton durchaus herauszuhören.

Erst schien es so, als müsse der Kleine die Frage wirklich überdenken, doch plötzlich brach die Antwort nur so aus ihm heraus, als wolle er ausdrücken: was-eine-dumme-Frage!

_„Na, weil es beruhigend ist. Deshalb und weil im Herbst mein lieblings Fest stattfindet."_

In diesem Augenblick spürte Yami geradezu das Lächeln seines Partners und auch dessen Aufregung vor dem bevorstehendem Fest, was immer dieses auch sein mochte. Da Yami noch nicht länger als ein Jahr im Körper seines Freundes hauste, hatte er keine Ahnung, wovon der Kleine sprach, war aber natürlich begierig mehr zu erfahren.

_„Was für ein Fest? Hat es was mit Duell Monsters zu tun, oder so?"_

Kichernd lehnte Yugi sich weiter in seinem Stuhl zurück. Warum hatte er nur gewusst, dass so eine Frage vom König der Spiele kommen würde.

_„Na, Halloween!" „Häh? Halloween? Was genau soll das sein?"_

Nun war der Kleine für eine Sekunde verwirrt, bis er begriff, dass das Wort allein Yami natürlich nicht viel sagen konnte.

_„Hmmm...wie erkläre ich das am besten..."_

Auf seiner Unterlippe herumkauend dachte Yugi angestrengt nach, wie man denn Halloween erklären konnte. Es half nicht wirklich viel, dass er wusste, dass es ursprünglich mal ein keltischer Brauch war...

_„Tja, reicht es, wen ich dir erkläre, was wir in der heutigen Zeit an Halloween machen? Zu erklären, woher es kommt wäre etwas anstrengend und lang."_

_„Mehr will ich auch eigentlich nicht wissen, nur was man da macht und warum du dich so freust, wenn es sowieso nichts mit Spielen irgendeiner Art zu tun hat."_

Blinzelnd kratzte Yugi sich mit einer Hand den Nacken. Der Pharao dachte ehrlich an nichts anderes als an Spiele. Blieb die Frage, was er gemacht hätte, wenn er sein ganzes Leben lang hätte Pharao sein müssen. Kein Duell Monsters, keine anderen Spiele. Obwohl...Yugi war selbst auch nicht besser. Wann verhielt er sich mal seinem Alter entsprechend? Tja, und nach Spielen war er mindestens so verrückt wie Yami.

_„Also, an Halloween verkleiden sich Leute als Geister bzw. Tote und gehen von Haus zu Haus, um Süßigkeiten zu sammeln. Man könnte sagen, es ist so eine Art Horror Fest. Hast du je einen Horror-Film gesehen? Mit Vampiren und so?"_

Yugi merkte, dass er Yami ganz und gar nicht half, ihn nur mehr verwirrte.

_„Vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn du in einer Woche selbst erlebst, was Halloween ist. Bis dahin können wir ja mal einige Horror Filme gucken. Was hälst du davon?"_

Für den Moment völlig sprachlos, konnte Yami nur nicken. Nur gut, dass Yugi durch seine Verbindung mit dem Pharao auch viele seiner Gesten bemerkte. Jetzt galt es nur noch ein paar Filme zu besorgen und Yami auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen.

**1 Tag vor Halloween**

Nur knapp 1 Tag von Yugis lieblings Fest entfernt, musste Yami sich eingestehen, dass er immer noch nicht allzuviel über Halloween wusste. Auch wenn sie die letzten Tage, mal mit ihren Freunden, mal ohne vor dem Fernseher gesessen hatten...Die Filme mochten ja gruselig gewesen sein, aber das konnte doch wohl nicht der Sinn von Halloween sein.

Während Yami weitergrübelte, kramte sein Partner unterdessen im Kleiderschrank herum, um mit einem tiefschwarzen Umhang wieder aufzutauchen. Dann lief Yugi herüber zu einer Schublade am Bett und kramte auch dort hier und da, bis er triumphierend eine kleine weiße Schachtel in den Händen hielt.

_„Wofür ist das gut?"_

_„__Wirst du gleich sehen. Einen Moment..."_

Vorsichtig öffnete Yugi die Schachtel. Zwei Spitze Zähne kamen zum Vorschein, die er sogleich versuchte irgendwie in seinen Mund einzusetzen. Nach einer Minute anpassen und drücken drehte der Kleine sich um und machte eine grausige Grimasse, mit der er die spitzen Zähne entblößte.

So schnell wie es ging hielt Yami sich seine rechte Hand vor den Mund. Hätte Yugi nicht zu ihm, sondern in den Spiegel geguckt, dann wüsste er, wie lächerlich er genau jetzt aussah. Auch wenn der Pharao sich noch nie als Vampir, denn eben dieses Horror-Wesen wollte Yugi wohl darstellen, verkleidet hatte, war er sich einer Sache gewiss: ihm würden die spitzen Zähne besser stehen. Man konnte es drehen, wie man wollte, Yugi war nicht dazu geboren, anderen Leuten Angst einzujagen.

Trotzdem schien Yugi durchaus mit sich und seiner Show zufrieden zu sein, denn er nickte zufrieden, bevor er began, die extra Zähne irgendwie wieder von seinem echten Gebiss zu trennen.

_„__Und?"_

_„__Und was?"_

_„Na, wie findest du mein Kostüm? Furchterregend, nicht?" _

_„Tja...um erhlich zu sein..."_

Verdammt, Yami konnte und wollte Yugi nicht den Spaß verderben. Das Kostüm schaffte zwar nicht das, was es sollte, nämlich das Yugi erschreckend oder zumindest doch cool aussah, aber niedlich war es an ihm doch. Als der Pharao die nächsten Worte sagte, log er also nicht, nicht wirklich.

_„Es ist ganz gut, auf eine Art und Weise zumindest..."_

Was er verschwieg war „auf deine niedliche Art und Weise", aber wenn man eine Person, die man sehr gern hat, nicht enttäuschen will, ist eine kitzekleine Notlüge ab und zu in Ordnung.

_„Toll, dann ist für morgen ja alles bereit."_

_„__Gehst du jetzt doch auf Kaibas Party? War Joey nicht dagegen?"_

_„__Ja, war er, aber du kennst ihn doch. Sobald Kaiba was von „viel Essen umsonst" erwähnte, wäre er am liebsten schon heute hin."_

Das passte in der Tat zu Joey. Selbst wenn Yami lange nachdachte, fiel ihm keine Person ein, die sich so leicht mit Essen bestechen ließ. Weder in der heutigen Zeit, noch damals im alten Ägypten.

_„Weißt du Yami, ich wünschte wir könnten zusammen auf das Fest gehen. Ich meine...äh...wir gehen ja zusammen hin, aber was ich meine ist nicht so. Also getrennt voneinander. Wäre das nicht super?"_

Gähnend winkte der Pharao ab. Erstens wusste er, dass sein Geist sich nicht von Yamis Körper trennen konnte und selbst wenn, als Geist konnte er dann wohl auch schlecht gehen. Außerdem machte er sich nicht so viel aus diesem Halloween, wie Yugi das tat. Naja, einen Vorteil hätte das Ganze schon. Yami würde endlich mal in der Lage sein, Kaiba persöhnlich gegenüberzutreten und ihn so richtig schön in Grund und Boden zu spielen. Den einer Sache war er sich sicher: Kaiba plante irgendetwas. Kaiba und Feste Feiern war ungefähr so wie Kaiba ohne seinen weißen Drachen in seinem Deck.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sah keiner der Beiden zum Fenster hinaus und bemerkte deshalb weder die Sternschnuppe, noch das leichte Glühen des Milleniumspuzzels.

**Halloween**

Vor Aufregung hatte Yugi die letzte Nacht kaum schlafen können und lief deshalb schon in den frühen Morgenstunden unruhigt im Haus hin und her. Die Decke tief über seinen Kopf gezogen, versuchte Yami jedweges Halloweengesumme von Yugis Seite her auszublenden. Konnte man nicht wenigstens noch bis zum Sonnenaufgang schlafen? Immerhin began die Party an diesem Abend erst um 20 Uhr, nicht schon um 8 Uhr morgens.

Da er aber nun schonmal wach war, setzte Yami sich im Bett auf und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein stacheliges Haar. Gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Yugi mit einem Stück Toast im Mund ins Zimmer hopste.

„Äh..."

Ohne wirklich auf das Bett zu sehen sprang der Kleine zum Schreibtisch und deshalb war es an Yami, ungläubig erst auf Yugi, dann auf seine eigenen sehr realen Hände zu starren. Was ging bloß vor sich? Ein Traum, oder hatte er Halluzinationen? Doch als er plötzlich einen schrillen Schrei von Yugi hörte, musste er beides ausschließen. Sie konnten schlecht beide dieselbe Halluzination haben...naja, denn selben Traum schon eher.

„Was, was, was...?"

Atemlos sank Yugi auf die Knie, nur um von Yami an den Armen wieder nach oben gezogen und auf dem Bett abgesetzt zu werden.

„Ruhig...Yugi, ganz ruhig. Jetzt aus der Haut zu fahren bringt uns nicht weiter."

Zitternd lehnte Yugi sich an Yami, damit er nicht gleich wieder vom Bett zu fallen drohte.

„Aber wie? Wie kannst du jetzt neben mir sitzen?"

Liebevoll streichelte der Pharao seinem Partner über den Rücken. Das Wichtigste war jetzt, Yugi wieder zu beruhigen. Das wie, was, wo und warum würden sie danach klären.

„Ich habe doch auch keine Ahnung, Yugi. Das Einzige, was ich mit Sicherheit sagen kann ist, dass wir getrennt voneinander sind."

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere erstarrte Yugi in seinen Armen. Gerade als Atemu fragen wollte, was denn jetzt los sei, kreischte der Kleine und fiel ihm um den Hals. Würgend griff der Pharao nach Yugis Armen, um sich den sicheren Tod durch Luftmangel zu ersparen. Komisch, vor weniger als ein paar Stunden hätte er sich um sowas keine Sorgen machen müssen.

„Das ist mega gut, Yami! Nun können wir beide zur Party. Dann kannst du mal aus erster Hand erfahren, warum Halloween so cool ist!"

Typisch Yugi. Der Kleine konnte seine Stimmung schneller ändern als eine Uhr ticken konnte. Seine Stimmung hatte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere um 180 Grad gedreht.

„Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist? Außer unseren Freunden weiß niemand, wer ich bin und wenn Kaiba herausfinden sollte was los ist, hätten wir Ärger am Hals."

„Ach Quatsch!"

Gelassen winkte Yugi ab und ging sofort dazu über, wieder mal in seinem Kleiderschrank herumzuwühlen. Bald darauf hielt er Yami breit grinsend eine schwarze Hose plus T-Shirt mit weißem Skelettaufdruck vor die Nase.

„Wir machen das so, ich gehe als Skelett und du kriegst mein Vampir-Kostüm. Für das habe ich sogar noch eine Halbmaske. Die verdeckt dein halbes Gesicht und keiner erkennt dich. Wir geben dich als meinen Cousin aus."

„Habe ich eine andere Wal, als mitzukommen und dieses Verwirrspiel zu spielen?"

Kichernd schüttelte Yugi den Kopf , hüpfte neben dem Pharao auf das Bett und umarmte ihn fest.

„Nö, außerdem wolltest du doch spielen, oder nicht?"

**20 Uhr, Kaiba Anwesen**

Komplett verkleidet standen Yami und Yugi vor dem riesigen Tor der Kaiba Villa und warteten auf die Ankuft ihrer Freunde. Auch wenn der Pharao vor einigen Stunden noch nervös war, dass sie auffliegen könnten, hatte er diese Sorge längst verworfen. Spätestens, als er sich verkleidet im Spiegel betrachtet hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass ihm schon jemand die fledermausähnliche Maske abreißen müsste, um die Ähnlichkeit mit Yugi zu bemerken.

Neben ihm hüpfte Yugi, alias „kleines Skelett" von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich in die Villa zu kommen. Nur wenige Minuten später trafen Joey, Tea und Tristan ein. Lächelnd hörte Yami, wie Yugi ich als seinen 2 Jahre älteren Cousin ausgab, der etxtra für Halloween zu Besuch gekommen war.

Das Duo wollte die Drei zwar nicht anlügen, aber doch gerne einmal Yamis Tarnung testen, bevor es richtig losgehen konnte.

„Yo, Yugis Cousin. Mein Name ist Joey, nett dich kennen zu lernen."

Joey streckte seine bandagierte Hand, er war als Mumie verkleidet, Yami entgegen. Dieser tat das selbe mit seiner und nahm nach dem formalen Händeschütteln die Maske ab.

Der Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der drei Freunde war unbezahlbar und Yugi und Yami lachten so ausgiebig, dass sie sich ihre Bäuche halten mussten.

„Aber, aber...WIE?!"

Einem Ohnmachtsanfall nahe, stupste Joey Yamis Schulter an, nur um auch ganz sicher zu gehen, dass er wirklich und wahrhaftig vor ihnen stand. Als getrennte Person von Yugi versteht sich.

„Joey, ich bin schon wirklich hier. Warum und wie wissen wir selbst nicht, noch nicht."

„Ach, ist jetzt auch völlig egal. Setzt deine Maske wieder auf und lasst uns feiern gehen!"

Mit großen Schritten ging Joey vorraus durchs Tor und zum Eingang der Villa. Alle anderen folgten ihm etwas weniger enthusiastisch.

Am Eingang begrüßte sie nur einer von vielen Buttlern der Kaiba Familie. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten stürzte Joey sich sofort auf das Buffet und ließ die anderen in der Vorhalle stehen.

„Und was machen wir nun?"

Die Arme vor der Brust verschrenckt, lehnte Yami an einer Säule und beobachtete, wie eine Maße an Horror-Gestalten sich zum Takt schneller Musik bewegte.

„Wie wäre es mit Tanzen?"

Tea zupfte an Yamis Mantel herum und sah nicht so aus, als würde sie ein nein seinerseits akzeptieren. Seufzend nickte er Yugi noch kurz zu und verschwand danach auf der Tanzfläche.

Auch wenn Yugi sich gewünscht hatte, dass Tea ihn auffordern würde, freute er sich für Yami. Nach so vielen Jahren eingesperrt im Puzzel würde ihm die Ablenkung gut tun.

Zufrieden machte Yugi sich auf dem Weg zum Buffet, als ihn ein lauter Knall aus Richtung der Eingangshalle herumfahren ließ. Neugierig steckte er seinen Kopf um die Ecke, um die Halle sehen zu können. Vor Schreck wäre Yugi beinahe umgekippt. Am Eingang kniete ein wimmernder Bakura am Boden neben dem Buttler. Dieser schien ohnmächtig geschlagen worden zu sein, was eine kleine Blutlache an seinem Kopf bewies. Plötzlich klopfte jemand Yugi von hinten auf die Schulter. Langsam drehte Yugi sich um, nur um in das Gesicht von Bakuras Yami zu starren.

Dieser hatte die Zähne gefletscht und rief nun mit einer Geisterstimme: „Buhuuu."

Ernsthaft, Yugi brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich von dem Schreck zu erholen. Vor ihm stand Yami Bakura und was noch weitaus schlimmer war: Bakura kniete hinter ihm am Boden. Was sollte das? Hieß das etwas, dass nicht nur er und der Pharao getrennt wurden, sondern auch Bakura und sein Yami?! Ohoh...schlecht, dass war sehr schlecht. Yugi machte auf der Stelle kehrt und raste an Yami Bakura vorbei auf die Tanzfläche.

„Yami, hey Yami! Wo bist du?"

Froh unterbrochen zu werden, verabschiedete sich Yami von Tea und ging der Stimme seines Partners nach. In der Mitte der Tanzfläche fand er schließlich Yugi zitternd mit kalkweißem Gesicht.

„Was ist denn los? Hast du einen Geist gesehen?"

„Nein...oder ja...und das ist nicht witzig, Yami! Bakura ist hier, ich meine Yami Bakura. Einzeln...genau wie du und ich."

„Oooookay. Einen Moment. Komm mit."

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schleifte Yami ihn von der Tanzfläche in eine Ecke. Viel von dem, was Yugi ihm mitteilen wollte, hatte er nämlich nicht verstanden.

„Also nochmal. Bakura ist hier, aber auch Yami Bakura?"

Nervös sah Yugi über seine Schulter und nickte eifrig.

„Er hat einen Buttler niedergeschlagen und ist jetzt hier irgendwo. Wir müssen ihn suchen."

„Gut, aber du bleibst immer schön an meiner Seite."

Zusammen gingen sie in Richtung Vorhalle, doch gerade als sie die Tür durchqueren wollten, tauchte Kaiba auf und versperrte ihnen effektiv den Weg.

„Na, wen haben wir den da? Klein Yugi und...?"

Ausgerechnet jetzt! Yami knirschte mit den Zähnen und versuchte Kaiba mit einer Hand zur Seite zu drängen.

„Jetzt nicht, keine Zeit. War nett dich kennen zu lernen."

Brodelnd vor Wut packte Kaiba Yami am Kragen. Wie konnte dieser Idiot es wagen, ihn auf seiner eigenen Party lächerlich zu machen?

„Hör mal, ich weiß nicht wer du bist, aber wenn du dich nicht sofort für dein Benehmen entschuldigst, dann lasse ich dich rauswerfen."

„Ach ja?!"

Yamis Augen blitzten gefährlich, als er sich von Kaibas Griff losriß. Ohne etwas tun zu können, musste Yugi mitansehen, wie Kaiba seine Hand zum Schlag ausholte. Er war allenfalls noch Zuschauer bei diesem Kampf.

Blitzschnell duckte Yami sich und entging Kaibas schlag knapp. Zu knapp, denn die Maske erwischte er noch. Sie flog in hohem Boden davon und entblößte Yamis Gesicht.

„Zwar nicht getroffen, aber so geht es auch. Jetzt sehe ich wenigstens dein dreckiges Gesicht."

Feixend verbeugte Yami sich vor Kaiba.

„Da bin ich aber geehrt, dass ihr so gerne mein Gesicht sehen wollt. Und, gefällt euch, was ihr seht?"

Ob es Kaiba nun gefiel oder nicht konnte man schlecht sagen, aber sein Mund stand zumindest weit offen. Verwirrt sah er von Yami zu Yugi und wieder zurück.

Kaibas Starre ausnutzend versetzte Yami seinem Partner einen kleinen Schups in Richtung Tür. Noch bevor Kaiba sich wieder fangen konnte, waren sie verschwunden.

„Hey, Bakura! Komm raus, komm raus wo immer du auch bist."

Die Schatten am anderen Ende der Halle nahmen Form an und auf einmal stand Yami Bakura da, so als hätten ihn die Schatten just in diesem Moment aus der Hölle gespuckt.

„Ah, Pharao. Schön euch zu sehen."

Ohne sich mit weiteren Fomalitäten aufzuhalten, schob Yami Yugi dicht hinter sich und fragte: „Was willst du, Dieb?"

„Was wohl? Nur ein wenig mir die spielen."

Das Lächeln auf Yami Bakuras Gesicht wirkte beinahe unschuldig.

„Dürfen alte Freunde nicht zusammen spielen?"

„Wenn ich mit dir spiele, verschwindest du dann?"

Ein wölfisches Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Yamis aus, als er ergeben nickte.

„Natürlich...du hast mein Wort."

„Dein Wort ist nicht viel Wert, aber ich habe trotzdem keine Wahl. Was willst du denn so gerne spielen?"

Yamis Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, als er sich auf Yami Bakura zubewegte und seinen Mantel zu Boden gleiten ließ. Erst jetzt bemerkte Yugi die Duell-Box, die Yami um sein Bein trug. Hatte er geahnt, dass sowas passieren würde?

Mit großen Augen deutete Bakura (A/N: Mittlerweile sollte jeder wissen, dass es sich um Yami Bakura handelt) auf die Duell-Box.

„Hey, dein Deck kannst du ruhig stecken lassen. Heute habe ich nun wirklich keine Lust mich zu duellieren."

Überrascht tauschten Yami und Yugi einen fragenden Blick.

„Was willst du denn spielen, Bakura?!"

„Naja, nicht unbedingt spielen. Eher wetten."

„Wetten?!", riefen Yami und Yugi im Chor.

„Ja, wetten. Wer am Ende des Abends mehr Süßigkeiten hat gewinnt. Der Verlierer muss all seine Süßigkeiten dem Gewinner geben. So machen wir das."

Hysterisch lachend sackte Yugi zu Boden. Yami stand einfach nur wie vom Blitz getroffen da und traute seinen Ohren nicht. Vielleicht träumte er ja doch...

„Du willst wetten...um Süßigkeiten?"

„Was ist daran so komisch? Ich liebe Süßigkeiten und so kriege ich sie nunmal am schnellsten und kann nebenbei beweisen, was für ein Loser du bist."

„Aahhhh ja..."

Kopfschüttelnd kniete Yami sich neben Yugi, atmete tief ein und fragte dann: „Was meinst du? Wenn wir ihn damit loswerden..."

„Wenn er nur Süßigkeiten will...die kann er haben, aber nicht mein Blut."

„Ehrlich Yugi, du guckst zu viele Horror-Filme."

„Dann ist es abgemacht? Um Kurz vor 0 Uhr wieder vor der Villa. Komm Bakura."

Yami Bakura tastetet in den Schatten umher, nur um einen verängstigten Bakura daraus hervorzuziehen und rannte dann aus dem Haus.

„Wir sollten dann wohl auch gehen. Es ist zwar kein richtiges Spiel, aber wenn wir nicht wenigstens so tun, als würden wir uns anstrengen, dann lyncht er vielleicht noch Bakura und außerdem..."

Verstohlen drehte Yami seinen Kopf nach hinten, tippte Yugi auf die Schulter und gestikulierte zu ihm hinunter, dass er aufstehen solle.

„...steht Kaiba da hinten und beobachtet uns. Wird Zeit, dass wir verschwinden."

**2 Stunden und 36 Minuten später (4 Minuten vor 0 Uhr)**

„Ha, ich und Bakura haben mehr Süßigkeiten gesammelt! Her mit euren."

Mit den Augen rollend reichten Yami und Yugi ihre gefüllten Taschen an Yami Bakura weiter.

„Jetzt zufrieden?"

Grinsend drückte Bakura die Taschen mit den Süßigkeiten an seine Brust.

„Was denkt ihr denn? Natürlich bin ich zufrieden. Süßigkeiten sind fast so wertvoll wie Gold."

Gerade als Bakura ein großes Bonbon in seinen Mund stecken wollte, erklang von irgendwoher das schlagen einer Uhr, welches verkündete: Mitternacht.

In einer weißen Staubwolke löste Yami Bakura sich auf und verschmolz wieder mit Bakura, der während des gesamten Gespäches am Boden gesessen hatte.

Das Letzte, was man deutlich von Yami Bakura vernahm, war ein schrilles: „Neeeeiiiiin! Nicht jetzt! Meine Süßigkeeeeiiten..."

Kurze Zeit später saß Yugi in seinem Zimmer und starrte aus dem Fenster. Der Pharao hauste wieder als Geist in seinem Körper und alles war so, wie vor dem Tag an Halloween.

Alles bis auf die Tatsache, dass Yami nun entgültig wusste: er hasste Halloween!

**The End**


End file.
